


Let Me Help

by MariRaii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith crying, Keith needs a hug, M/M, klance, lance comforts keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRaii/pseuds/MariRaii
Summary: After Shiro disappears, Lance confronts Keith.





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the klance :)

||Voltron: Legendary Defenders || 

 **Let Me Help**  

 

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

  
Side Pairing: None

  
Main Characters: Keith and Lance

  
Side Character: None 

  
Warning: If you hyperventilate over klance moments like me, this is your warning.

  
Disclaimers: All rights and characters belong to the creators of Voltron Legendary Defenders. I only own the storyline.

  
   
Summary: After Shiro disappears, Lance confronts Keith

 

 

When Keith ran up to the black lion only to find its paladin gone, time stops.

 _Where_ _is_ _he?_

Breathing starts to become a difficult ability, his knees starts shaking, palms start sweating and all he could think about is how Shiro left him again.

_He’s gone, he left me._

He recites that phrase as his own mantra. As everyone starts crowding the seat, his bottom lip starts to quiver and a whimper escapes his mouth.

Lance reaches out to him,”Keith-“ before the blue paladin could place his hand on his ,shoulder Keith dashes out of the hanger. He looks at his direction pain filling his eyes. Keith doesn’t deserve this.

Right when Keith heard Lance’s voice he knew he was going to crack. He looks at the empty control room one last time before running out and rapidly wiping his eyes. He tries to keep the tears falling from his face to a minimum, however, it doesn’t seem to be working.

When he got to his room he slams the door shut. With his back against the wall he collapses to the ground. He buries his head in his knees as even more tears begin to rush down his face. The only thing in the room disturbing the silence is the small whimpers escaping his mouth and him sniffling.

_Why would you leave me? Am I not good enough for you? I thought I was your brother. Please come back._

He continues to cry for a few more minutes as he drifts away from reality.

***

Keith wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

“Keith, can I come in?”

_It’s Lance._

“Why-“ his voice comes out as a croak, he pauses and coughs into his hand hoping that his throat will gain moisture. “Why?” He asks.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Lance explains to him resting his hand on the door.

“Lance, I’m fine. Just join the others in the lounge for dinner.”

“Keith, dinner’s over. I brought you food because I didn’t think you’d be joining us today.”

Keith’s eyes widen and looks at the time. He’s been asleep for a few vargas. He contemplates telling Lance to leave the plate on the floor or to come in.

“Lance just leave the plate on the floor,” he whispers.

“You know I won’t do that, we’re a team Mullet, I want to make sure you’re okay, and if you’re not I wanna be there to help you,” Lance explains.

The red paladin is having a silent mental battle with himself. _I don’t need his pity and I don’t need help._ Lance getting tired of the silence gives himself the privilege to open the door and walk in while Keith is still daydreaming.

Keith not noticing that the blue paladin walk, in continues to bury his face in his knees.

“Keith,” Lance whispers.

The curled up paladin jolts his head up at the voice and glares,” I didn't tell you to come in.”

“I know, but I wanted to see how you're holding up.” Lance reaches his hand to press it against Keith’s arm, but falters when Keith backs away. “Keith I want to help you.”

“How can you help? Shiro’s _gone_. He left me. Just like everyone else.”

Lance begins to tear up as Keith speaks softly. “We’re not going to leave you Keith. You have to believe me. You’re a part of this team as much as anyone is, we’re a family and we’re here for you.”

Keith sniffles and shakes his head. “No,” he whimpers, “you're all gonna leave.”

Lance’s heart breaks at the sight of one of his friends crying in front of him. Reluctantly he places the tip of his fingers underneath Keith’s chin and raises it up, “Keith, look at me.”

His bangs cover his eyes and he shakes his head. With Lance’s other hand he wipes his hair out of the way. “I promise, we’ll get through this together. We won’t leave you.”

Keith turns pink at the gestures he’s getting received by the blue paladin. With one last look in Lance’s blue eyes he trembles and buries his face in his chest. He sobs and gasps, letting all the tears he held in escape. Lance rests his face in Keith’s hair letting the poor boy soak his shirt. “Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

Keith continues to cry in Lance’s chest for a few more minutes after going limb in his arms. “Keith?” There’s no answer. Lance looks at Keith’s face. He admires his cute freckles upon his nose, his bangs covering majority of his eyebrows and his freakishly long eyelashes.

_How can someone be this beautiful?_

He blushes at his thoughts and shakes his head. He begins to rise from his position carrying Keith to his bed. He slides him beside him pressed his head to his chest and cradles him in his arms. He kisses the top of his head and breathes out, “I love you Keith.”

Lance doesn’t know if he imagined this, but he hopes he didn’t.

_“I love you too Lance.”_


End file.
